The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Monarda, botanically known as Monarda didyma and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Pink Lace’.
The new Monarda originated from an open-pollination of an unnamed selection of Monarda didyma, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Monarda didyma, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Monarda was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Oude Wetering, The Netherlands in 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by softwood cuttings in Oude Wetering, The Netherlands, since 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Monarda are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.